Transformers: Gold of the Storyteller
by Ligerous Prime
Summary: Rosy grew up with her mother, thinking that she was just a normal person, but when the truth unveils, will she be able to withstand its power? "People who are afraid of the dark are only afraid of their own imagination." - Rosy May (I will get an image for it soon.)
1. 1

An older man walks with a metal detector just outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. Suddenly, the detector starts beeping sporadically. He looks down to see a giant metal head.

* * *

"I don't understand, sir," says a lady sitting near the front of the Sheriff's office.

"You heard me, I said I saw a giant metal lady's head!" he yells obviously flustered.

"Okay, sir, obviously you have some traumatic stress," she says calmly. "I can help the next per-"

"Fine! I'll find some real help."

The man walked out of the office and when he got to his car, he stopped. He looked back and wondered where he should go to get help. The answer came to him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

There was no one that he knew of that would help him dig up the lady. He had to do it himself.


	2. 2

A young girl, about 17 years old, wakes up and runs her fingers through her hair. She crawls out of bed and sneaks out her apartment window. She waits for a second then climbs down to the street using a tree. Once she is on the ground she runs as fast as she can to the cemetery. She goes straight to a freshly-dug grave. The headstone read:

 _Here lies Sam Witwicky_

 _Father and hero._

"Dad?" the girl called quietly. "Who am I?" she down looked at the fresh earth as if she expected it to answer her. She hears the sound of a car engine coming close and runs to the closest tree. Something tells her to run, so she turns around and runs toward her dwelling. When she's close to her street, an explosion causes her to fly into the air and land on the pavement. She tries to push herself to her knees, but blood loss causes her to pass out.

* * *

"I found you, but I was a little late," the girl opens her eyes to see where the voice was coming from. She sees that she is in a wooden building of some sort, though, she couldn't tell what it was.

"Why am I here?" she asks.

"You are Maybel Witwicky, are you not?" says a man from another corner of the building.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be called that," she says. She tries to push herself up but ends up on the ground. "Ow!" she says and the man runs over. She looks at the table she had been on, there was nothing wrong with it. Then she felt sharp growing pains in her left fore-arm. She looked down to see that most of it was gone.

She screamed and stepped back away from the man. "You! What did you do to me?!" she asked, pulling out a pocket knife and stepping toward the man. He stepped away from her.

"My name's Cade and I know about your father, Sam Witwicky."


	3. 3

"So you knew my father?" Maybel asks slowly.

"Not exactly, I was told his story and was told to find you. Though, I didn't get to you in time," Cade looks up from what he is doing. "Did you see who was pursuing you?"

"I was kinda busy running from them, but I did hear a car," she answers. "How am I ever supposed to do anything again?"

"You still have a perfectly good arm," he says gesturing toward Maybel.

"I was _left-handed_."

"Then you'll have to learn to use your right," he answers.

"You say that like it's easy, have you done it before?"

"No," Cade admitted.

Maybel looked at him for a second. "How did you know to find me?"

"I was told to look for the girl with the golden hair," he says.

"I don't have golden hair!" she said. "Look, you're obviously crazy. First you abducted me and now you're telling me I have golden hair! What is wrong with you?"

"Go look in that mirror," Cade said pointing. Unsure of what to do Maybel walks across the room and looks into the mirror. She looks in to see her shoulder-length hair. It was dark and bouncy, but then a piece of her hair began to change. Then another. When there was a strip of hair about an inch thick she turned around and looked blankly at Cade. Then, she reached up and touched her hair. As she ran her hand through it she felt pain and she pulled her hand back to look at it.

Her hand was cut open by her hair. Her golden hair.


	4. 4

Maybel sat while Cade wrapped her hand in thin fabric.

"What do you like to be called?" Cade asked Maybel.

"Nothing," she said. "I don't like talking to people."

"No, you just don't want to talk to me," he said, tying a knot in the fabric.

"Look, unless this has to do with my dad's car-" she started.

"Yes, they were looking for you."

Maybel and Cade walked to the nearest gas station and waited.

"Maybel, I'm just going to tell you-" he began.

"I met Bumblebee when my father died," she said.

"Oh, okay."

They stood in silence until Maybel broke it. "How many are there now?" she asked.

"Not many," Cade answered.

Then a group of about five cars drove into view. Maybel recalled seeing all of them before, but she couldn't remember when or where.

"Is that all of them?" she asked.

"No, but it's most of them."

Just then, the owner of the gas station came out. "Why the hell are you loitering on my property?"

Cade and Maybel looked at each other. "We're waiting for our fellow _gang_ members to show up. Plus, I don't see a sign that says we can't be here," Maybel says quickly.

The owner walks away as the group of cars rolls into the area. A yellow Camaro opens its doors to let Cade and Maybel in. Once they are in Cade looks at her. "Thanks for what you did back there," he said.

"No problem," she said looking back at him. Her eyes were bright blue, almost as if they were glowing.


	5. 5

Maybel and Cade rode in the Camaro silently for about an hour. Then, the car stopped the doors opened. Cade and Maybel slid out. The Camaro then changed. Maybel looked up at a yellow and black robot. She smiled at it and it smiled back.

"It's nice to see a friendly face every once and a while," she says.

"Maybel, you were chosen for something that many would disagree with. You have been chosen as the next Storyteller," said another robot. Maybel pulls a gun out of her pocket.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" she yelled.

"Am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," it answers.

"Why do I have to get dragged into this shit?"

"Because our last one tried to kill us," said one of the other Autobots. This one was bigger than the others and Maybel thought he actually sounded... frightened.

"Why would I ever try to kill a bunch of giant robots?" Maybel said.

"Your father is highly honored," Optimus says.

"Yeah, he almost gave his life for you, but then you go and get yourselves killed. Is that how you repay him? Dying? Your species took his life, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Maybel, slow down!" Cade said.

"No way, the same one that killed him almost killed me!"

"What? I thought you didn't see who was chasing you!"

"Well I lied!"

"Who was it?" Cade asked impatiently.

"I will not tell you!"

"Maybel Witwicky, it is essential that we know," Optimus said.

"Why?! So you can save all the humans?! No way am I going to die so that they can live on! I say screw them! They're just a bunch of asses anyways!"

"I will ask one last time, who was chasing you?" Optimus asked lowering down onto one knee so that he could see Maybel better.

"Baracade," she answered. "I lost my arm, and as long as I don't have it, I can't help you," she said quietly, so that only Optimus could hear.

"In time, you will get your arm back."

"I don't think she should get it back!" the one that had spoken earlier said.

"Hound, be quiet!" Cade yelled.

Maybel smiled. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked Hound, stepping forward.

"No!" he answered backing away.

"For some...thing... so big, you aren't very brave!"

"You just got called a wuss!" one of the others said.

"Stop fighting," Optimus said. "We have things to do."


	6. 6

"When the war first started, there were many forges, but femmes were the only ones allowed to work at them. There was one femme who had been forging for a very long time, her name was Rose Gold. All of the weapons she made were strong and durable and every one had a rose made of gold near the handle. She said that the rose represented maturity and strength and was said to help the one yielding the weapon to have a clear mind. She gave me a sword and told me to be brave, it would be over soon.

"Rose Gold never fought in the battles, she believed that the war was against Primus's will. Her forge was attacked and she was shot before anyone could save her. My friend Ratchet tried to save her, but she fell very ill...

* * *

Cybertron; Beggining of War

* * *

"Optimus," Rose Gold said faintly, "be brave, Optimus."

"She's gone," Ratchet said quietly.

"I will avenge her."

"That's not what she would've wanted."

"Then what would she want?"

"She'd want you to save her."

"How?"

"Rose gold can save her."

"Where is it?"

"I know that before the war there was some near the heart of the city."

"Then I will find it."

Optimus hurried to the center of the city to find the gold to save his friend.

"Optimus, the gold is sold, but time is precious, as is the substance," Rose Gold's voice said. "It is as near as it is dear. You seek the rose, that closes the lives of your foes. Be brave, Optimus."

Her voice faded and Optimus stood in silence. "I hate riddles," he said to himself.

Ratchet and Rose Gold were still where they had been when Optimus left, by the time he got back. He looked around her forge. All of her weapons were unique and well made, yet they were all the same in some way.

"Ratchet look for a rose that stands out from the rest," he said, before turning around to look in Rose Gold's dwelling. He looked around until he found a small box. He opened it to see a rose on a chain. "I think I found what we were looking for." He took the rose out and set it in Rose Gold's hand. Her dark surface color was covered by the color of the gold.

She fluttered her eyes open and looked at Optimus. "Optimus!" she said. "You were brave, Optimus." With Optimus's help, she stood up, then she unclasped the chain in the back on the rose and wrapped it around her waist. She twisted it in the front and looked up at her friends. "I'll never forge again," she said. "Primus chose me for something. I, Rose Gold, have been chosen as the first Cybertronian Storyteller."

* * *

Earth; Present Time

* * *

"That is how the Storytelling began. Each Storyteller has something that shows their job, and a rose that they keep hidden," Optimus said, handing Maybel a small, golden rose. "You must never let anything hurt it."

Maybel hesitated, then took the rose looking up at Optimus. "What now?"

"You must make a vow. Something you will do."

"Like what?"

"Rose Gold's vow, was to help the Sparklings to survive the war."

"I vow that I will fight to save both Earth and Cybertron."

"If you want to help with that, you'll need this," Cade said, the other Autobots behind him, but in his hands was what Maybel would've never expected.


	7. 7

« Author's note - Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I hope no one had a heart attack, or anything. Oh, yeah, just wanted to warn you now, this chapter will be sad. Good luck! »

* * *

Cade held a black, prosthetic (at least that was what Maybel thought), arm.

"Oh my God, Cade, you can make sensible things, not just the crap in your, uh... barn," Maybel said, in awe.

"It wasn't me who made it, they did," Cade said, gesturing to the Autobots behind him. Maybel ran over to Bumblebee and looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks," she said, then she looked down at the rose in her hand. She opened up her purse and dug around until she found her sunglass case. After Cade helped her open it and put her sunglasses on, she put the rose inside. She put the arm on and immediately she could make it move. To her it felt like she had never lost the arm in the first place.

"Will I be able to pitch again?" she asked.

Cade handed her a rock about the size of a softball. "Try," he said.

"Next time I see a Decepticon," she said, holding the rock up.

"What did you do before this all happened?" he asked.

"I... I guess I just read a lot, but that was before I met Stanley," Maybel answered.

"Who's Stanley?" he asked.

"He was my boyfriend, then something happened and I never saw him again. What I would give to hear his sweet, comforting voice, to feel his hand touch my shoulder, to feel the warmth that he put into every hug..." she said, then she wiped a tear from her eye, but they wouldn't stop falling. Bumblebee walked over and embraced her. "I love him," she whispered.

* * *

Cybertron

* * *

"Optimus, I'm going to die soon," Rose Gold said.

"No, this can't-" he started.

"Optimus! It's going to happen, no matter what you do. Primus has an important purpose for me. You just have to be brave, Optimus. It's not like you'll never see me again," Rose Gold interrupted. The confidence in her voice convinced Optimus that she knew what she was talking about.

She turned around and looked at her dying city. There were buildings crumbling to the ground and friends of hers in pain on the ground. Her optics became blurry, as liquid filled them and she turned around to where Optimus had been standing, but he was gone. She looked back at the city to see him walking down the devastated streets.

Rose Gold ran down the hill that they had been standing upon and caught up to Optimus. She looked around again. Everything she once knew was gone.

"We must find the young," she said, her voice thick with grief, as she set out into the broken city she once lived in. She felt her spark tearing in two as she looked at the bodies of the ones she grew up with. "This is all your fault."

"What?"

"You wanted to control, and so you fought the Fallen, and Megatron," she looked at him. "You destroyed everything I ever had!" she screamed.

"It's not my fault! I was protecting us from Megatron and the Fallen."

"No, if you really cared about us, you would've let them have what they want, and saved millions. You don't deserve the name Prime, because you are just a coward, and that is all you'll ever be."

* * *

Earth; Present Day

* * *

"Optimus?" Maybel said, looking at the leader of the Autobots.

"Wha- yes Maybel?" he answered.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine," he said absentmindedly.

"Okay…" she answered hesitantly.

Maybel then walked away toward a field of short yellow crops. She followed the row for a while until it ended and then she sat down. She had come a long way, but no one had followed her. When she looked back she could only see the outline of the Autobots. Looking the other way she saw the silhouette of a city. As she stared she began to feel a dropping feeling in her stomach, like guilt or like she was remembering something. She continued to stare, not noticing the shadow hovering over her, like a cloud, until it was too late.

She screamed as she was scooped up by a large net and then lifted from the ground, swiftly. She looked down to see the ground slowly getting further and further away. Then she started feeling dizzy and nauseous and she passed out.


	8. 8

"I'm sorry, Rose Gold, I've failed you," Optimus said as he pressed the launch button, and the Storyteller is blasted into the dark abyss of space.

"She'd be proud, you did what you had to," Ratchet said to his friend. "Don't forget her, she was a great warrior."

"She taught us all a lot, it's a shame that we lost her…"

* * *

Earth; Present Day

* * *

Maybel awoke to feel the cold touch of metal on her bare legs. She looked around and saw creatures all around her, hanging in cages made of metal. She let out a small cry of despair, she was trapped, and she didn't know if she'd even live to see another day.

All day she sat in the cage, and she began to question if she was even alive anymore. She waited and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. She was about to give up hope, when something approached her.

She looked it in the optics and glared at it, her face was streaked with dust and tears and she was still feeling light-headed.

"You remember me?" it asked her.

"No! Why would I know you?" she answered.

"Ah, I see they wiped your memories."

"What memories?"

"Who you really are."

"Who am I?"

"Rosy May."

"Let me down, now."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I need to find out who I really am."

* * *

Cybertron

* * *

Rose Gold worked quickly in her forge awaiting her fate. She tried to take her mind off it, but she couldn't forget what she was about to do. She laid her head down as her optics leaked liquid.

"Why does it have to be like this?!" she sobbed, looking up at the sky through the glass. She stared until she heard something outside and she stood up.

"Hello?" she asked, uncertainly and the doors were busted down. She muffled a scream and stepped back into her burner, melting part of her back.

* * *

Earth; Present Day

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rosy May asked approaching Optimus.

"You're alive?!" Cade said and she shot a glare at him.

"I am sorry, Maybel-" he started.

"Could you stop calling me that! At least you could have enough respect to call me by my name!" Rosy May cut him off.

"What did he tell you?" Optimus asked.

"My name, I wanted to hear the rest of the truth from you," she answered.

"Wait, what's going on?" Cade asked.

"Your friend and loyal protector, is a liar!" she answered.

"We wiped your memories, to protect you, and gave you to Sam, until the time came. You were Rose Gold's sister, and a prophesied Storyteller. If you hadn't grown up as a human with a different identity, then bad things would have happened. The only reason Megatron treated you with any mercy, was that you, the Storyteller, are more powerful than any Prime. He most likely would have tried to steal your rose, and possess your power," Optimus answered Rosy May.

"How old am I?"

"Rosy-"  
"How old am I?"

"213 years of existence."

Rosy May closed her eyes for a second and took in the new information. "How do I know how to use my power?" she asked, carefully.

"I will teach you, but you need to learn to control your emotions."  
"This is all a big game to you, isn't it?" she asked.

"This war, this tragic war, consumed our home planet, I would never be rash about it."

"And what did Rose Gold think of you fighting, even after she told you what she believed?"

"She helped me, for that was all she could do."

"And where is she now?"

"She is on this planet, still frozen in stasis."

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Wow, you are so helpful!" she said, sarcastically. "Look, there is no winner in war; The one who loses, dies; The one who wins, lives with the remains of what they were fighting for and the agony that comes with the price of war. To find Rose Gold would be the only way to have a fighting chance to end this."

"You are correct, Rosy May."

"So, we're just going to lead her to her sister?!" Hound asked.

"Yes, because there is nothing wrong with that," Cade said, glaring at Hound.

"Yeah, Hound, we're going on a road trip!" Rosy May said.

* * *

Cybertron

* * *

"Rose Gold, we've found a sparkling you'll be happy to see," Stormseer said to Rose Gold.

"Yes, who?" she asked.

"This," she said, gesturing behind her, "is your sister." A little sparkling stepped out and looked at the Storyteller.

"What is her name?" Rose Gold asked her friend.

"She doesn't have one, we didn't even know she existed, but you're related."

"I think she's great! How about Rosy, Rosy May," she asked looking at the sparkling. She thought for a second then nodded. "Because Rosy may be the key to ending the war."

* * *

Earth; Present Day

* * *

"Uh, Cade, I need you to come with me," Rosy May said. They were in Nevada in the driveway of one of Rosy May's old acquaintances.

"Okay," he said coming walking up to her. She took in a deep breath and started walking forward.

"I'm just going to warn you now, he's not the most sane of people," she said, then she rang the doorbell and waited until she heard something on the other side.

They stood awkwardly as they listened to someone on the other side unlock something. The door opened and they saw a man. He was short and harry. When he looked at them, he had to squint his eyes to see.

"Maybel?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Leo, you know how you called me when you found the woman?" she asked.

"Yes, why did you come all this way to ask me that? And who is this?" he asked.

"Cade, he saved me, but I need to see the lady."

"Okay, I'll take you to her," he agreed.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," she said walking back toward where the Autobots awaited, as cars.

"Wait a minute here," Leo said. "That's Sam's car. Why is Sam's car here. You aren't old enough to be driving!"

"Who ever said that I was driving," she said. "Get in." She shoved Leo into the car and got into the Semi truck a few feet in front of Bee with Cade. Leo led them, to what he thought was a golden statue, and they all got out. The Autobots around them transformed and Leo looked at them shocked.

"Wait, these are those aliens that destroyed Chicago?" he asked.

"No! You are a fool, Leo. These are the ones that saved your world!"

"'Your world'? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"This isn't my place."

"So you're an alien too?"

"Just shut up and lead me her," she said shoving him.

Leo led them to where he last saw the lady and Rosy May ran straight to the stasis pod.

"Open it," she said.

"We can't, she'll die," Hound said.

"Why?"

"Because someone tried to kill her, so we sent her here to save her," Optimus answered.

"So now that we're on this planet, she's no longer in danger."

"That would make sense," Leo said.

Optimus opened the pod and stepped aside. Rosy May watched as light filled the blue eyes of her golden sister.

"You're Rose Gold?" Rosy May said in awe. "You're my sister?"

Rose Gold stared at her for a second, then pulled her into an embrace.

"Rosy, oh, Rosy, I knew that they'd save you," she said.

Rosy stepped away. "Saved me from what?" she asked.

"Being a Decepticon."

"Why would I be a Decepticon?"

"Because-" Rose Gold started.

"They influenced your train of thought," Optimus said and Rose Gold shot him a questioning look.

"Optimus?" she questioned. But when he didn't answer she fell silent.

"Okay, now that you have your sister back, let's go," Hound said.

"Shutup, Hound," Rosy May said. "Rose Gold, you have to tell me who I was, I can't trust Optimus. He's lied to me too many times already."

"I'm so sorry, Rosy, but if I tell you, pain and destruction will come to this planet."

* * *

Cybertron

* * *

"Rose Gold, I need to talk to you," Rosy May said calmly.

"Just a second, I need to finish what I'm doing," Rose Gold answered.

"Rose Gold, it can't wait!"

"Well it's going to have to!"

"Ugh! I can't do it anymore! I can't just be your shadow forever, Rose Gold, left on the street for the others to stare at! I'm not your pet and I'm not staying! I'm leaving! And I'm going to a place where I can try and fail, where I can become who I want to be!" Rosy May yelled. Rose Gold stared at her sister in shock. "I can't stay, I'm sorry, but I'm going to become a Decepticon. At least there, I might fit in." She stormed off and Rose Gold stood. She stood until she cried. And she cried until she knew where she went wrong.

* * *

Cybertron; A few years later

* * *

"Hello?" Rose Gold asked, uncertainly and the doors were busted down. She muffled a scream and stepped back into her burner, melting part of her back. Rosy May busted down the doors and stepped inside, her eyes glowed red. Rose Gold felt her sister's hatred burning straight into her spark. "Rosy May! Please! It doesn't have to be this way!" she said.

"Oh, but it does, remember, you shoved me away, just like the rest of the people who tried to care about you," Rosy May answered, stepping toward her sister threateningly.

"Please!"

"NO! You threw me away! Now it's my turn to take out the scraps!"

"I do care about you!"

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it."

"Rosy!"

"Goodbye, traitor!"


End file.
